


To Catch a Thief

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Kleptophilia, M/M, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin House doesn't necessarily mind thieves. However, thieves who allow themselves to be caught in the act are a completely different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2009 Daily Deviant on IJ.
> 
>  **Warnings** : teenagers having sex (Severus is 17, and Regulus is 16)
> 
>  **Themes/kinks chosen** : kleptophilia: arousal by stealing
> 
>  **Author's notes** : Thanks to my betas Minxie and batdina for their lightning-quick turnaround times. And to the slash chat folks for answering my questions and encouraging me.
> 
> This story was [translated into Italian](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=6707).

"What do we have here?" Wand swinging with negligent grace from his thumb and forefinger, Severus Snape advanced on Regulus Black. The door of the seventh year Slytherin boys' dorm thudded shut and locked behind him.

"Nothing." Regulus lifted his chin, refusing to move from the end of Rabastan Lestrange's bed. "I was just returning Lestrange's--"

"Scarf, perhaps? Or is it the ring clutched in your hand that's his?"

"Are you calling me a thief?"

"A commonplace thief? No, I don't think so," Severus mused. "A kleptophiliac seems more appropriate, if the bulge in your trousers is any indication."

"I am not a kleptapac... klut.. klepto-thingie."

"So, you don't--" Severus used the tip of his wand to outline Regulus's cock "--get an erection when you abscond with something that doesn't belong to you?"

"No!" A tremor shuddered through Regulus's body.

"You're quite sure of that, are you?"

"Positive." Regulus gulped, Adam's apple bobbing as he took a step sideways around the footboard of Lestrange's bed.

"Such a pity," Severus said. He tucked a hank of hair behind one ear and twirled his wand. "However, I don't think I can allow that to change my plans. I had a thought, you see, about how best to deal with the miscreant who has been stealing from his fellow snakes."

"You did?"

"I did. And, since mine was by far the best solution, our dormmates appointed me to serve justice on our House's behalf. You'll be pleased to know that I won the argument over whether your punishment ought to be delivered privately."

Regulus didn't respond. He just stood there, fringe flopping in his face, oversized white silk shirt only half-tucked, bare feet visible beneath school uniform trousers that dragged slightly on the floor. Without his usual heeled boots, Regulus was a few inches shorter than Severus.

Planning to take full advantage of that height difference, Severus moved into a position that made it impossible for Regulus to escape past him and to the door. Then, with a couple of swishes and flicks and a muttered spell, the contents of Regulus's pockets flew out and hovered in the air between them.

Regulus moved to snatch the objects from the air, but his hand dropped back down to his side at the arch of Severus's eyebrow and the minute shake of his head. He'd already lost, and the battle hadn't really begun.

"Surely you didn't think for one minute that you'd be allowed to leave here with your purloined goods and without punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Indeed." Severus moved forward, brushing away the floating objects as if they were annoying insects.

"What..." Regulus's voice faltered, and his tongue slid out to swipe over his lips. "What do you want?"

"Surely you have guessed by now. You are many things, but stupid is not one of them."

A few more steps and Regulus had his back against the wall between Lestrange's and Rosier's beds. They stood perhaps a foot apart, separated by a band of air that seemed to be several degrees warmer than the rest of the dungeon room.

The lazy arcs of Severus's wand mesmerised Regulus. At random intervals, the tip or the side stroked a part of Regulus's body. His chest. His hip. His thigh. His stomach. His mouth. Tiny multi-coloured flashes set Regulus's skin tingling beneath the onslaught of touch. He moaned. Legs trembling, he flattened his hands against the wall, splayed fingers digging into the stone.

Severus tilted his head, considering his options, as he drew his wand up the inside of Regulus's leg, from knee to groin. "I think a little assistance may be in order."

Two words and the cashmere scarf that Regulus had only just liberated from Evan Rosier flew over and twined itself around Regulus's wrists, lifting them over his head and pinning them to the wall.

"Are you mad?" A brief struggle only succeeded in tightening the knots, making them dig a little more deeply into the bony protrusions on the outsides of Regulus's wrists.

"No. I don't think so. Ask me tomorrow, though, and my answer might change." Wand stowed in its holster, Severus hummed as he slid his hands up and over Regulus's chest, pulling the silk tightly against Regulus's body until the dark aureoles of his nipples could be seen through the fabric. "You know, this is a pretty shirt. Much prettier on you than it ever was on the Goyle bint you nicked it from. And yet..."

In a single, rapid movement, Severus seized the front of Regulus's shirt, one hand on each side, and ripped it open. Fabric tore. Buttons pinged off the wall and floor and bounced on the bed. Severus tossed pieces of shirt across the room and then tugged lightly on the shreds that hung from the still-fastened cuffs. "Much better."

Regulus's eyes widened, protests flew from his mouth. Wrapping his hands in the length of scarf above the knots, he yanked and yanked. But the sticking charm held.

Severus chuckled. A strange, dark sound that seemed too old for a seventeen-year-old boy, it sent a shiver of want straight down Regulus's spine to his cock. His already hard cock.

"You hated that, didn't you?" Severus twirled the tip of his wand around both of Regulus's nipples, and dipped it downwards until it pressed on the fabric covering Regulus's bollocks.

"Bastard," Regulus groaned, even as he rubbed against Severus's wand.

"By some definitions, absolutely," Severus agreed and moved his wand upwards, to the darker patch over the head of Regulus's cock.

They stood there like that, staring into each other's eyes, and if asked, both of them would have sworn later that a challenge had been thrown and accepted.

A second or two later, Regulus's trousers were pooled around his ankles and then thrown to the other side of the room, leaving him naked. Heavy and erect, curving up and slightly to the left, Regulus's cock was damp with precome.

"No underpants. My, but you are eager, aren't you?" Severus smirked as he slid his thumb over the head of Regulus's cock.

Regulus groaned, his hips bucked, and his cock pulsed. "So close."

"So soon? Oh, I think not." Severus turned his head and examined the bits and bobs that were still floating in the air. "This will do quite nicely." He caught the unfastened gold chain on the end of his wand and flung it towards Regulus. " _Involvo verpa_."

The chain flew slowly through the air to wrap around Regulus's cock and bollocks in a figure-eight before the clasp closed itself. The weight pulled them down, and Regulus humped the air.

"You know, of course--" Severus stroked his chin as he examined Regulus "--that this is just the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Once again, Regulus tried to free himself. His feet slipped on the stone floor, but he managed to get himself upright again.

"This."

Latin words flew from Severus's mouth, his wand danced in the air, and the stolen objects arranged themselves on Regulus's body. The matched pair of thin platinum rings with tiny emeralds split apart and each pierced through one of his nipples. A tiara lengthened and twisted on itself, then placed itself around Regulus's neck just below his Adam's apple, the ends embedded in the wall. A set of twelve silver bangles clipped themselves together into a chain, the bangle on each end closing around his ankles, and the others hardening and forcing his legs apart.

"Fucking hell!"

"Not quite, but... close your eyes." Severus shrugged off his open robes and removed his tie, leaving him in a pair of black uniform trousers that were slightly too small and a grubby, white uniform shirt. He threw it towards Regulus. The tie undulated through the air, wrapping itself around Regulus's eyes and tying itself off.

"Do you like it?" Severus breathed in Regulus's ear.

"I can't move, you... you... arsehole."

"I know. Isn't it perfect?"

" _No_!" Regulus twisted and pulled and tried to free himself, without success. "Let me go, you bloody pervert!"

"If you earn it," Severus murmured, running a finger along Regulus's lower lip, deftly avoiding his attempt at biting. "Use this pretty, filthy mouth of yours to describe how everything I touch feels, and I'll give you exactly what you deserve."

"What?"

"Tell me how it feels--" Severus pressed his clothed body against Regulus's naked form, and clasped his hands around Regulus's wrists "--when I do _this_." His thumbs pressed on the knots in the scarf.

"Ow."

"It hurts?"

"Yes." Regulus shook his head. "No. It's... it scratches and it's warm and it feels... strange."

"Is that bad?"

A pause and Regulus moved his hands a little, cool fingers twining with Severus's warm fingers. "Not... bad, just different."

"Good boy." Severus kissed him, tongue flicking in and out, teasing and tantalising until Regulus began to frot against him.

When Severus untangled his fingers and stepped back, Regulus whined and licked his lips.

Running his hands down Regulus's arms, Severus pulled on Regulus's underarm hair, then placed his hands over the torc. "And this?"

"Hard. Cold. Almost choking me."

"Do you need it loosened?"

"I... I don't--" Regulus swallowed, his Adam's apple touching the torc and then moving away again. "Merlin help me, no, I don't."

"Yes," Severus hissed. He mouthed Regulus's Adam's apple, then sucked and kissed along Regulus's collarbone.

"Good. So good." Lips parted, Regulus moaned. "Need."

"Soon, I promise." Severus sucked a red mark into the dip at the base of Regulus's throat and tweaked the nipple rings.

"Stings. Burns. Hurts, just a little." Regulus's breathing hitched and he began to pant. "Feels, oh god, feels like nothing I've felt before. Please?" His hips thrust forward, cock scraping against Severus's trousers. But when Regulus thrust again, he met only cool air.

A murmured healing spell cooled his newly-pierced nipples. Then, Severus's tongue laved his right nipple. "Not yet."

"Please?"

And then Severus inserted a finger into the chain, at the base of his cock, and _tugged_.

Regulus's cock jumped, his hips moved, and he cursed. "Snape! Damn you!"

"I may yet be damned, although not at your hands." Severus released the chain, then caught it again beneath each bollock and pulled gently. Again and again. "Now, tell me how this feels."

"Cool. Smooth. Heavy. It's weighing down my cock and bollocks. The pressure's fucking brilliant and just this side of painful." Regulus's legs trembled and he tried, without success, to spread them. "Now will you fucking do something?"

Severus ran his hands down the inside of Regulus's legs, and Regulus sagged. Held up by the scarf, his knees fell apart and he writhed.

"Too much. Please," Regulus begged, "I can't take any more."

"All right," Severus said, his voice low and soothing. "You think you can suck my cock with the blindfold on?"

"Yes, oh yes, I'll do anything."

With a whisper, first the tiara and then the scarf were released from the wall and Regulus dropped to his knees. He winced, expecting hard stone, only to land on a cushioned surface. Fingers massaged the ache out of his shoulders and then he was released. He wobbled a few times before he found his balance.

A zipper rasped. A hard cock traced a damp pattern over his lips. Without thinking, Regulus opened his mouth, taking in as much as he could.

"Touch me, not yourself," Severus commanded.

And Regulus obeyed. Bracing his hands on Severus's thighs, just above where his trousers had been shoved down, he flattened his tongue and sucked.

"Oh, very nice," Severus crooned and wound his left hand into Regulus's hair. Then, a wand tapped the spot where Regulus's neck curved into his shoulder and Severus cast, " _Demulceo_."

Ghostly hands stroked Regulus's body, tickling into his arsehole, surrounding his cock and bollocks, gently stroking his nipples and the rings that hung from them. He shuddered and bucked and bobbed his head up and down, twirling his tongue around Severus's cock as best he could. His entire body moved as he tried to find a position that would allow him to frot against Severus's trouser leg instead of air.

Severus held onto his head and started to move. Short, angled thrusts had Severus's cock sliding over Regulus's tongue and butting against the back of his palette. Not quite gagging him.

Moving his hands and turning them just so, Regulus stroked the knots on the scarf against Severus's bollocks and the base of his cock.

"Yes," Severus groaned and sped up his thrusts. His head went back, muscles in his neck straining, and he came, pumping his release into Regulus's mouth. Carefully, Severus withdrew his softening cock then whispered, " _Libero verpa_."

And Regulus came. His body shook and shuddered. He would have collapsed if Severus had not caught him.

Severus lifted Regulus and placed him on a bed. He kissed Regulus, and then murmured the spells that freed him from all of his restraints and restored their former states. Everything except the nipple rings.

"I think I'll leave these--" Severus tapped the rings "--to ensure that you don't forget how Slytherin punishes thieves who allow themselves to be caught."

Right before he opened the door, Severus stopped. "Regulus?"

"Yes?" Regulus stretched out and looked up at Severus.

"Next time, try stealing some arm cuffs. I hear that Fawcett in Ravenclaw has a nice pair."


End file.
